Of Times with Tea leaves
by Azure-Scalpel
Summary: The war may be over but it's never too late for some good advice and a nice cup of tea- Zuko, Mai Maiko- sorry peeps it's canon! & Iroh
1. Chapter 1

The winds were blowing at Zuko's wild mane more fiercely than that of the ostrichhorse's which he now rode upon. His robes blew in a flurry, as he gusted down the top of a narrow valley. In one hand he grasped the reins; in the other a taught role of parchment delivered by the very messenger hawk that still perched gallantly on the young lord's shoulder.

It had been a vacantly plain letter- consisting of barely two sentences, the ink half stained by what could only be suspected as tea. It had been from Iroh, stating simply:

"Come see me Zuko. I need your help."

The prince thought back to it's arrival… and of all the dark details it might entail…

After all the mistakes he had made- there was no way he was going to miss out on a change to repay his uncle's kindness!

"I'm coming uncle!…"

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Owww- Uncle!- UNCLE!!-"

Came a small cry from the newly crowned Fire Lord's bedchambers; the attendants rushed to see the disturbance; but stopped midway when they heard the voice erupt into boyish laughter.

Zuko's eyes squinted with pain and jubilation as he rolled over, admitting defeat. Mai chuckled atop of him, releasing the arm she had been wrestling.

"Told you I could make you call out his name." Mai covered her mouth with a light titter; her vague expressionless voice, somehow alive with affection.

"Heyy now- that's not fair, you said that was the rules of the game-" He argued, sitting up and fixing his partly dismantled robes.

"Admit it, you miss the old fuddyduddy." She shrugged, moving to fix the drapes by the window.

"You stare at his picture and sigh so much I'm beginning to feel like a third wheel here," she joked, though still sounding humorless.

"It's just…" He gazed downcast, fiddling with his thumbs. "I was traveling with him for so long, and even though he's forgiven me; I still thought I might have seen him more…" His light whisper started to take a dramatic turn in growing volume, "I wonder how his tea shop went; what if he never got it back? What if it got VANDALAIZED when he was in PRISON and I made him Loose it? OR WHAT IF the villagers ATTACKED him for being FIRENA-"

"Shh-Shhh-Shhh-" Mai sighed, rolling her eyes and lightly tapping his lip with her finger- a secret code they worked on to control his temperament.

He sighed deeply, burying his head in his hands

"But I can't _leave_… what if…"

"If WHAT? Your father Ozai or Azula manage to break through the impenetrable guard they are both put under?" Mai snapped.

"Your city is not going to FALL if you are out for ONE day."

Zuko looked apprehensive. He had made a lot of progress in bonding with Mai. After the fall with Ozai the two had made up; without the old inner demons that had plagued him when he first returned to Fire country, their relationship had hit off to a much better start. Mai was certainly independent but it took a lot for her to speak her mind- so when she did, Zuko had BETTER listen.

"My father's a warden. I think it's obvious I can take care of myself. You big baby." Mai teased with her gentle rough throated whispers; pulling a knife from beneath her sleeve to demonstrate. The smooth silver licked gently at the prince's throat.

Zuko grinned, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"_Your beautiful when you threaten my life_-"

"FORGIVE THE INTRUSION SIR!" A group of soldier's marched into the room, their gravely voices somehow harmonizing in unison as they saluted.

"It's a messenger hawk for you sir- it looks like its from your uncle!"

Mai grinned appropriately.

"Well. There you go. Now you HAVE to see him."

* * *

OOC: This was an experiment I began as a small audition for a roleplaying community; but I had so much fun writing as all of their charactrer's I quickly progressed into writing a story of my own. It still needs some finetuning, but I'm focusing most on keeping people in character and being able to hear their voices through the dialogue. Any critique is appreciated ^^ I hope you all enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Iroh looked up when he heard the clatter of china rumbling on their shelves; though his pristine instincts already told him who it was at the door. He smiled warmly as Zuko cautiously stepped in, hand on the hilt of his sword. The gentile general shook his head- _'such an overactive boy…'_ he motioned for the soldier to disarm

"Do you come bursting into everyone's houses with your weapons drawn Zuko?" He tutted with a "haven't I taught you better?" attitude

The dark haired youth did as commanded, but in his own awkward way continued to be on his guard.

That was just like his nephew. A boy who spoke a million sentences with just one word.

"Heard there was trouble." He said briskly, casting angry glares at anything that seemed suspicious

"Trouble?" Iroh shrugged, but was far too happy to see his apprentice to care.

"Come in, come in, oh for god-sake put the sword down," Iroh ushered Zuko in, catching him in a great bear hug.

Zuko grunted appropriately, enjoying the sentiment, but feeling confused. Why could he never understand his weird uncle? His stance remained unchanged, his burning amber eyes lit with concern.

"SO? What is it? There's a problem RIGHT?"

Iroh blinked and then fell into an overdramatized groan.

"Ohhh, _Yes_ I'm afraid there _is._"

Zuko frowned looking unamused as he caught onto his uncle's infamous "pity" speech; he recognized that tone of voice anytime his uncle tried to talk him into something he wanted. But no matter how much he played the "poor helpless old man card" Zuko could see that twinkle in his eye that betrayed his act.

"It's my favorite customer; he was an Earth Bender who used to work for the Dai li; but now that he is unemployed he came in and played Pai sho with me Ievery day/I. He got a letter from some friends and had to leave the earth kingdom on a Big Trip to find a new job…And now that he's moved away

I've just been Iitching/I for a game" Iroh further drove his "misery" through reaching out weakly at nothing, as though he could pluck his fellow gamer back out of some void.

"Y-you don't mean…"

Zuko's good eye, visibly twitched.

"Y-YOU brought me out here for PAI SHO?!" He gasped, exasperated.

"Zuko, are you insinuating I tricked you? Surely you came to visit me not because you were _worried_ about that _letter_?" Iroh grinned, "Wait here; I'll go fix you some tea"

"But- WAIT- Uncle! We don't have TIME for-" but it was too late- Iroh had already giddily slipped into the next room. Making his way over to a table in fists, Zuko crossed his arms and scowled. He could already smell the sweet scent of his uncle's trademark would have though that after years of roaming the wilderness and having to smell that brew day after day he'd feel so moved by its nostalgia?

Despite his best intentions to stay angry at what he now realized had been a bad case of crying wolf, Zuko smiled, and felt at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just now rising, the presence of earth-fowl echoing the obvious coming of the morning. It would be time to open the shop up for the day soon, but first two acquaintances had a lot of catching up to do.

"I've been meaning to visit you for a while now. No one makes tea as well as you do uncle."

The sparse rays of sunlight through the blinds brought out the browned highlights in the fire prince's hair.

Zuko smiled serenely, not really touching the pai sho tile.

"You work too much, prince, or should I say _fire lord_ Zuko," Iroh proudly regarded his nephew's accomplishment, kettle in hand; he poured the tea before sitting himself.

"I've seen you hard at work, times are hard but you mustn't lose your own strength yourself. It IS okay to take a break once in a while."

Zuko held the cup against its saucer, already enjoying the fumes but trying to hang onto his uncles every word.

"But uncle; you've been here in Ba sing se, how can you possibly have seen me?"

"Didn't the order of the white lotus tell you before? All old men know eachother!" Iroh winked, as if that simply explained everything.

"I asked King Bumi to have a look down at your town, and he was _very_ impressed with the way you were running it." Iroh clarified, amusedly enjoying the confusion on his nephew's face. Some things never changed.

"_Oh_," The young lord answered softly, taking a sip of the hot liquid. For some reason it was somewhat saddened to know his uncle hadn't really been there in person. Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. Iroh had done so much for him… he couldn't dare ruin his happiness, but never the less-

"I don't suppose there's any chance… you'd be coming home with me this time?"

"What? _Leave_ Ba sing se?!"Iroh gaped like Christmas had been canceled.  
"But the ladies LOVE me here!"  
As if on a cue, a few gaudily dressed older ladies giggled between silk gloves and paper fans.

Zuko frowned, halfway disturbed.

Iroh's playful side settled, and the wise old dragon of the west looked fondly at his surrogate son.  
"Zuko. While you might think having me around would help lift your heavy burden, I assure you it's not me the fire nation needs right now."

"…"

"I know you, my nephew, I know how…_ dedicated_ you get to your goals." Iroh searched for a moment for the right words. Deciding honesty was the best policy and not to sugarcoat it

"When you were seeking to regain your honor, it was all you would think about; now that you're trying to earn the honor back for your people you must be careful not to overdo it. If you wear yourself out, you are only inviting disaster. You wouldn't work a servant to death, don't work yourself to death either!"

"Unkl-"

"Things won't get better in a day, they won't get better in a week- heck they may not even get better in a year. But as long as they have _you_" he prodded the obliging listener in the chest,  
"They have _hope_, and a chance to start again."

A gentle tone crept back into the commanding sage's voice.  
"That being said; you are never alone. I'll always be watching out for you, my nephew. I have all my life and I haven't stopped."  
Setting the kettle down, Iroh hugged him warmly.  
As usual, Zuko couldn't quite grasp the true lesson Iroh was granting him…. but at least now he had the grace to truly listen.  
He'd figure it out eventually.

"…Thanks Uncle  
I'll try to.. take it a little easier I guess"

OOC: Thats all I have for now- the rpg I intended the rest for never quite hit off. But I imagine I will likely keep adding more and more to this until it becomes a cohesive story


End file.
